Mending Hearts
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Can Yuffie just forget and forgive Vincent? Would you? Story is being revised This proofreader I have sucks so please be kind Forally titled"All I am Living For" Story has been revised but not finished.


The members of Avalanche had saved the world once again from a group calling them selves WHL. The fallowing evening after getting some much needed rest, a celebration was on its way at Seventh Heaven. Cid and Barrett were fighting over their card game. That was quite defiantly never a dull moment when they had their get together.

"Damn I know you cheated" Cid huffed loudly while puffing on his cancer stick he calls a cigarette. "I did no damn such thing" Barrett argued, red Xlll was laughing at them. Cait Sith was getting on every-ones nerves. Shouting never ending useless words through its microphone which then someone throwing Cait Sith across the bar causing him to land under a near by table. While the Turks drank till they passed out unto the floor. Can someone say hang over.

Cloud and Tifa were out on the porch talking. Trying to decide about what they wanted for the future whether they should take their friendship to the next level. Vincent was sitting in the corner of the room in the dim shadows watching every one but he soon noticed that Yuffie wasn't any where to be seen and hadn't for awhile now. Vincent wasn't sure he should be glad or worried about her. It was so unlike Yuffie, she always needed to put her two cents in everything. So he decided to take it in his hand to look for her. For all he knew she could have gotten herself into trouble once again.

Yuffie was sitting on the window seal in the darken bedroom upstairs, looking out watching the storm unleashed a heavy down poor. It was As if the plant knew what Yuffie was feeling in her heart. Quietly tears traveled to be received onto her hands. She is saddened for this may be the last time she would ever be here after tonight. She didn't want to think about not seeing any of them again but Yuffie's father had told her that during her return she would be married off who ever he so ever chose. She knew her country was never to be brought back to the way it was before the war. Yuffie didn't want to marry a stranger unless it was a handsome gunman with enchanting ruby red eyes. One look would melt you in a wet puddle. She had never told another living soul she was deeply in love with Vincent Valentine. 'I think Aries suspect it. I miss her. Aries would know what I should do, I'm so confused' She wanted to tell Vincent Valentine how she felt but the fear of rejection was over powering. 'Would telling him even make a difference? Would he even care? All this is weighting on my heart is killing me. What is the right thing I should do?'

As her thoughts swirling throughout her head, Wondering what she do with herself. Everyone will go on with their own lives. I do not want to go back to Wutai. Godo said I would be getting married to a man he had picked. That was not happening, if it was the last thing she did. Yuffie Vowed to never set foot back into Witai. Her country would never rise back to its former glory, so why should she throw her life away for it. Why can't I just act all grow up. Being treated like a child was not her cup of tea. Being called a brat was not any better. She felt his presence as he came up behind her. She tried to wipe her tears before he saw her but he had noticed.

"What do you want, Vinnie? Can't a pretty girl like me even have some time to her self?" Yuffie whispered.

Vincent just blinked. Vincent tried to think what could have made her this up set." Yuffie what is the matter?"

He wasn't about to leave her alone for once. Yuffie got the hint either tell or have him stare her down. Not wanting either, but what the hell, she knew he would be gone tomorrow anyways but just maybe if she confessed, he admit that he felt the same way.

"Every one will be leaving tomorrow. I have decided not to go back to Wutai. If I return there I will be forced to marry a man whom I tell I would never love. One man has my heart, and that's you." She continued to look out in to the moon light stricken world.

He closed the door behind him. He had notice the tears on Yuffie's' face. He understood what she was feeling. He also felt the same way. He had come quite fond of his friends. "Yuffie please don't cry we will all keep in touch I promise; please have a seat and calm down "Yuffie left her spot at the window to take a seat on the beds edge.' I can't believe I'm the one up here maybe, Tifa should have came up here instead' The moon shown soft light beams making Yuffie appear looking like a angel of making him intoxicated by her beauty. Why he had never noticed was a mystery all in its self. He wanted to discover every inch of her soft skin. He just stared with those beautiful blood colored eyes. He was flooded with so emotions as well as Yuffie.

He slowly bent down pressing his pale lips to her soft lips. Yuffie was frozen for a few seconds before returned it .There was fireworks going off in each their heads.' Can't believe I am feeling these emotions after all this time' Vincent though. There were no words to be spoken. The desire was intoxicating that the world around just seemed to disappear. He proceeded to glide her toward the bed, proceeding to lay her down, as he hovered over her. Vincent watched trying to soaking every detail of her warm soft body into his memory. He never wanted this night to end. Vincent thought to himself that if he was in a dream begging the gods not tot let him wake up. Yuffie begged in her mind for the same thing. This was the first for them both. As the cloths were tossed into the floor this was going to change their world forever. They kissed like the end of the world was near. He kissed down her neck, and then took her soft full left breast into his mouth her releasing a moan showing that she was enjoying all he was doing. Vincent made sure not to neglect the right breast. She was digging her shape nails into his back. He slowly positioned his strong manhood at her maiden

"Are you sure about this Yuffie Once we start I won't be able to stop my self"

"Yes! Take me... now please I need ...you inside of me"

"NOW"

"Yuffie this will hurt a little at first but it will go away I promise this is my first as well" He then slid slowly till he hit her barrier then thrust fast breaking it. It was painful at first then it became pleasurable.

It was a moment frozen in time that either of them would ever forget this night. Nothing else mattered in the world, only that there were two new lovers that had finally found each other. There was no turning back. This was going to change there lives in so many ways. Neither wanted to think about what would happen when the sun came up. What new changes that would be taking growth. That nothing would ever be the same for either one. It would test every thing they knew about life. It would put them on different paths they would soon realize and hope for the best. Your life is never what you expect it to be. When she woke from her sleeping slumber of sweet dreams, slowly opening her silver gray eyes and wiping sleep from them , while all her memories came flooding back of the previous advents Vincent and her had shared the night before. Yuffie sat up, looking around in her tiny room, seeing that Vincent wasn't anywhere there, then glancing down over where her other pillow was and where Vincent had used, taking notice a small note had been left for her. Realizing this meant he had left. Yuffie carefully picked the note up as if a delicacy, as fearing it would wither into dust. Yuffie Read, each word taking her dreams, bring them crashing down, driving them into the pits of hell. Anything would be better than a breaking heart. 'Why me, please someone tell me why? WHY ME? Wake me from this nightmare? Someone please! DAMN YOU TO HELL VINCENT VALENTINE.'

Dear Yuffie,

Sorry but I must leave. Please do not follow. I need time to tone for these new sins. You deserve someone better. I have tainted you. I should have not caved in to my desires. I do have feelings for you. I never knew that I would feel like this for another. I don't deserve your love, please find someone that does. You will always be an angel in my eyes. Maybe in another life this could have worked out but we will always be worlds a part. I am too old for you. Please move on. I am a Lucky man to have been your first. I have a confession to make you where mine. Hard to be leave isn't it. I would not ever lie to you if I can help it. Truth is better in the end. I do not know how long I will be gone. I may never be back, please don't wait. It all depends. Please take care and know that even though we can't ever be together Just need you know I do love you always.

Vincent Valentine

She could know longer hold back the crystal tears. Her cries were amplified traveling waking the others from slumber. She never felt such hear trenching pain sense the death of her mother. Her heart was shattered .Her life came crashing down. She was sure nothing would be the same. Losing a part of her soul, the other half, they were like Yin/yang. Tifa burst in to Yuffie's room, worrying herself about what was the matter with Yuffie. All Yuffie could do at that second was to just hand Tifa the note left from Vincent. As she read it she became shocked, then angry, and then sadden for her young ninja. Tifa was at a lost for words to make Yuffie happy again. How could he have done this to Yuffie? She knew how Yuffie felt being threw it with Cloud. It was hard to see this wild, carefree, happy girl no woman look like death was knocking at the door.

"How could he leave me?" Tifa was trying to comfort Yuffie. "I love him He wrote that he loves me to so why?"

"Sweetie I wish I knew" "We will try to find him even if he doesn't want us to" Tifa was thinking to herself that she really hope they can find Vincent. This was so not like Yuffie to cry. Yuffie Findley went to sleep after crying. Tifa hope Vincent would come around before it was too late for forgiveness

Tifa got up after she was sure Yuffie was in a deep sleep. Trying to make as little as noise as possibly as not to wake the little heart broken ninja. Tifa slowly closed the door making her way down stairs to the bar. Cloud was sitting on a stool sipping on his beer. He looked at Tifa as she came to sit beside him taking a sit. How could he leave her like that? We know he loves her. So why has he done this to her? Cloud we need to find him" Tifa said.

"Well Tifa not sure we should even get involved. Vincent made it clear that wanted Yuffie not look for him and to move on" cloud muttered out. He just pissed Tifa off with that.

"Yuffie is like a little sister I never had. I will not sit back. I promised her I would try to find him." Tifa had that fire look in her eyes. Her mind was made and there was no way to change it either. Cloud decided he would also help to. What choice did he have any way.

SIX months later...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuffie had built a lovely large old type plantation farm house on the edge of town about 15 minutes from Seventh Heaven bar/house. It was quite cozy and really made you feel at home.

The night crispy warm air that held a bit of a slight chill that would flow right through your body. Fall was around the corner Yuffie so loved this weather

As she sat on the porch swing rubbing her pregnant belly protectively. While she Listened to crickets and frogs with their nightly lullaby song. Yuffie would Talk to her unborn babies as if they could understand her, having had read somewhere that it was a good idea to do so. 'Yes Twins.'

'"Wish Vincent was here. Our children need him...I need him. I will never love another man. I wonder if Tifa has any news yet. Haven talked to her in a few days. I wonder if that lead paned out." Hope was all she had left. She had lots of friends that were helping her out. It still was hard at times not to get depressed given the situation. She wanted Vincent to come back. Their girls needed to have their daddy. Her thoughts began to get back on tract aside from her admiration of scenery.

"I feel like I can feel him in my dreams then when day breaks I'm swept back into this hell I call a life. I want to feel his touch on my warm skin. It feels as if I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. That I am drowning in my sorrow. Vincent way did you think you have to leave and run, was I not enough. I need you here. I am dying inside. These girls are the only things keeping me sane. I am not so sure how long that may last. I gave up my right to my country, my people, and my title. But I have no regret. Funny most would. About everyone wants riches and power. At least my father has a new son with his new wife. So it really doesn't matter in the end. My father has disowned me saying I'm a disgrace. What the hell does he know? Godo is an ass any ways."

At that moment the PHS rang. Causing a slight squeak from the little ninja, bring Yuffie out of her deep rambling thoughts. Seeing it was Tifa before answering. CLICK "Hello Tifa"

"Yuffie are you sitting down"

"Yes" Yuffie replied

"We found Vincent; He is here at the bar"

"Yuffie I told him that we all knew what had happened between you two. He didn't get mad just a sadden expression. Which I ways surprised He let it show. We had a long talk. He wants to know if he can see you" I didn't tell him about your condition but knows you have something tell him. I think he has figured it out. Should I send him over?"

"Yuffie are still there" Tifa asked

"Yes, Sorry Tifa this is a lot to take in all at once. Tell him to come I will tell him about the twins. He won't be able to miss my huge large pregnant belly. HEE HEEE HEEE!!

She was scared what was going to happen when he got there. Would he leave again? Yuffie had so many emotions blowing up all at once. Just that moment there was a knock at the front door. She jumped."YEKKKK!" Get your self together. It's only that man you love she thought to herself. Well it is now or never. Lets hope for the best. Hope hell doesn't freeze over. Now that would suck! 'Knock knock' again "Hold your damn minute I'm coming as fast as I can" Damn this extra weight.

She walked slowly over to the door. Turning the door knob with her heart beating so hard, she felt as if it would burst.

When Yuffie opened the door slowly, Vincent was taken back at what he saw.

'Oh! Yuffie is very pregnant but she is still very beautiful woman. I get what Tifa meant now.'

She saw for a brief second the look of shock. They stood there looking at each other with out saying a word. Yuffie was the first to look away.

"Please come in out of the chilly air" Yuffie was so nervous shutting the front door as He came in and sat down on the couch in the living room. He had not showed any emotion. He had gotten better at hiding it but it was clear he was finding it very hard to do that as his eyes were glued to her large belly. I wonder who the father is. Could it be mine? I wish I had never left her. I have to make this up to her. This is my entire fault. I really don't deserve her.

"So why are you here, Vincent" Coming out harshly while giving a skeptical look. 'Why come now?' He had left her. She had tried to find him even though he had made it clear not to searching for him but he needed to know he going to be a father. Her friends had tried their best to help. Even going as far to scout out Lucrecia They told her it had been destroyed. I was sure Vincent had done that.

"Yuffie why hadn't you told me about the baby" He really wanted to know

"Tifa and the others tried to find you. I even looked till I realized I was expecting. And also I'm caring twins" Yuffie said with pride.

"What happened to ...Lucrecia's cave...Tifa told me what they found" Yuffie looked at the ground. She had always felt second best. She had never met that woman but she still hated her. Lucrecia chose her own fate. That woman never deserved Vincents love. Of course he never has seen it that way. Yuffie had once voiced her opinion the matter. It didn't go over so well.

"I had decided to take your advice. I made sure no one even me could ever get in to the cave. It was time to move on. To forgive myself for things that could have not be changed. Yuffie can you forgive me for I was a fool" 'Did I just here him right I must be going crazy that has to be it. The world must be coming to an end. That or I am dead. Either way I guess I would be dead.'

"Damn, that's the most I have heard you say at one time. Giggling Yuffie pinched herself to be sure this wasn't a dream.

"Yuffie, I am sorry for leaving you l. It seems everything I touch gets tainted. I meant what I said in that letter. I...I love you."

Yuffie was for once unsure what to say.' I still love him. Oh god I want to melt in those arms. They need their father. After thinking a few seconds what she do, Yuffie pressed her head into Vincent's warm chest. Sobbing like there was no tomorrow for with what it was all worth.

"Vincent, I... I do forgive you and I LOVE YOU too... Never leave me again."

"I promise till the day I die. Please don't cry my love"

Should I abandon this and leave as is or continue to write another chapter. Please be nice but truthful. I'm new at this with a busy life as a mother. Sorry to any of those that don't like this.


End file.
